1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to table tennis tables and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for attaching the top of a table tennis table to a tubular apron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the table tennis art, it is well known to provide a table tennis table having a top which is affixed to apron-like supporting members by fasteners, such as screw, nails, bolts, etc. In turn, the apron-like members normally are supported by a plurality of depending legs hingedly affixed to the apron-like members.
Although conventional table tennis tables function adequately, assembly of the tables is difficult, time-consuming, and expensive. Many drilling operations usually are required before the table top and apron-like members can be assembled with the fasteners. Further, the holes in the top and members for accommodating the fasteners must be accurately aligned. Additionally, any mistakes in the drilling operations, even though quite small, can damage the table top, requiring the use of a filler material or the scrapping of an entire top. It also will be obvious that assembly of such a table is difficult and time-consuming because of the accuracy required in the drilling operations and the time required to position and lock the fasteners.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved table tennis table and method of assembly of such table wherein the top of a table tennis table may be attached accurately and quickly to an apron-like member.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved table tennis table and method of assembly of such table wherein the expense of assembly is minimized substantially.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved table tennis table wherein the components thereof may be assembled with a minimum of attention to detail and without the possibility of damage to the table top.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved clip for fixedly attaching the top of a table tennis table to a tubular apron for supporting the top.